


For You, My Love

by NevaRYadL



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, It's hard to explain but it's fluffy, Masturbation in Shower, OKAY LISTEN, Other, Trans Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: The day starts out slow enough. Eddie has a few chores to do and they're more then happy to help Eddie get them done to take care of themselves. But, Venom has a something special in mind later for taking care of their handsome host.





	For You, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT, so I promise it's not gross weird but Venom makes a cis like dick for trans! Eddie to Jack off. It's fluffy goodness and written by my cowriter (trans dude and mlm).
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Eddie was making breakfast for the day.

Normally, Eddie rushed something. Whatever took less then five minutes and often left the man only tided over until lunch. Dull and dreadful things like instant meals or things Eddie had to put into the ‘toaster’ or just ate cold. Things that made their stomach twist at the thought but it was nourishment and Eddie needed it.

Today, Eddie’s had the day off and had actually woken up early enough to have breakfast. Now he was frying eggs and bacon in a pan while humming cheerfully. The smell was making Eddie’s stomach rumble with growing hunger and theirs too. Especially since Eddie had chocolate goodies to go with breakfast if they ‘behaved’ which was to say, not steal the bacon before Eddie had some. Eddie could have that blackened crap, they wanted the chocolate milk in the fridge.

When Eddie was done making breakfast, he dumped it all on a plate before getting the chocolate goodies from the fridge.

“Since you were good,” Eddie grinned before taking several long drinks from the jug. They hummed appreciatively over their link, content to let Eddie feed himself (and thus them), making sure to take a few drinks to keep them content. When Eddie was done, he unwrapped the chocolate bar he had taken out and ate that too, really making them purr in contentment.

**What are we doing today, my dear?**

“Figured I’d get groceries,” Eddie said as he picked up the dishes and took them over to the sink to wash. It was at their _gentle_ prodding that Eddie clean up his habitat more, especially when they started listing off just the few molds that they could taste in the air. “Enough for the week.”

They purred softly underneath his skin.

“Other then that, not much.”

They reformed underneath his shirt, butting their head up through his collar to bump affectionately at his chin.

**Your clothes stink.**

“Alright, alright,” Eddie chuckled as he set the dishes aside to air dry. “We’ll visit the laundromat too.”

**I pester because I love you.**

“I know baby,” Eddie chuckled, petting their head.

They let Eddie go about his chores in peace. They did give Eddie a few ‘nudges’ to not get just instant food at the store though chocolate things were recommended. They agreed on a few meals that would need to be cooked and a few instant meals for days when Eddie had the energy and time or lack thereof. Also something called ‘chocolate pie’ was on sale and Eddie bought two of those for them.

At the laundromat, they played something called ‘i-Spy’ with Eddie while the two of them waited for his clothes to stop spinning in the machine. Not really a fun game, especially since they were still learning what some words meant and especially slang. Still, it made Eddie break out into breathless giggles several times so it was fun enough.

After the laundromat, Eddie came home with his bag of clean clothes and hit the shower next.

 **Aww, you’re going to shave?** They pouted when Eddie grabbed his ‘shaving cream’ and razor blade.

“Yeah, else I’ll have a beard before too long.”

They shifted through Eddie’s memories and found one of himself, several weeks into a story and with a beard because he could not leave his steakout position.

 **We would like to see that first hand,** They purred.

“Maybe one day,” Eddie chuckled.

After clearing his jaw of his delightful scruff (much to their pouting), Eddie got into the shower to quickly scrub. They reformed to help, grinning when Eddie yelped out ‘no tickling!’ when they apparently hit one of his ticklish spots.

“Would you stop?” Eddie giggled as they wriggled along his body, staying out of reach.

 **But I love you, Eddie~** They purred.

“Uh huh,” Eddie snorted, swatting at them when they appeared at his hip only for them to slip inside of him and reform at his back.

Eddie washed down his belly and over his pubic mound. He paused momentarily at his pelvis area, looking over himself.

**Something wrong, Eddie?**

“Nothin’, just looking at my dick,” Eddie sighed. “T does a lot but I wish it did more.”

**... Can I show you something, my dear?**

“Something wrong?” Eddie mimicked.

**Want Eddie to feel good in this perfect body. Want him to feel nice. Want him to feel handsome as handsome as I see him.**

They could form tendrils for many uses, such as grappling and hooking and webbing like things. The form was easy to manipulate their matter into. The thing that they had in mind was a little hard to manipulate their matter into, the details were key after all, especially for Eddie’s enjoyment. They had to go off of Eddie’s memories for it, shaping it to desires and such. Even then, they felt like it was off when they were done forming it but the shuddering in Eddie’s chest told them it was good enough.

**Well?**

It was modestly sized. Perfect for Eddie’s frame, and when he hesitantly touched the phallic mass now perturbing from his crotch, on the inside they reflected the touch on his dick. It made Eddie moan so deliciously weak and sweet and his knees tremble.

**Sit down Eddie and enjoy yourself.**

Shaking a bit, Eddie sat down in shower stall, on hand on his inner thigh and the other hesitantly wrapping around the mass. They reflected the sensation on Eddie’s dick, making the man’s lower abdomen and hips clench up with pleasure. Sighing, Eddie squeezed and was squeezed in turn and moaned loudly. They purred softly in Eddie’s ear, encouraging him to keep going.

“Oh baby,” Eddie moaned so sweetly and lovingly.

Eddie stroked and they reflected the sensations, letting the man stroke himself off. Eddie did it slowly, savoring the sensation, closing his eyes to really enjoy himself. They licked along his smooth jaw, purring as they felt the man’s arousal burn slow and syrupy like in his lower belly. Idly they toyed over Eddie’s sensitive spots as he pleasured himself.

 **Sweet Eddie. Perfect Eddie. Handsome Eddie,** They purred in his ear.

Eddie rocked his hips up into his hand, squeezing himself at the base before dragging his tightening fingers up to just underneath the head. It took a few strokes to get used to the sudden shape, but Eddie was always a quick man and soon enough had quite a pleasurable rhythm going on. Moaning with increasing arousal, tilting his head back against the lip of the tub.

 **Eddie, my perfect Eddie, my handsome Eddie.** They purred.

Eddie was clenching up with the increasing pleasure, hand moving faster and stroking himself with tighter fingers. He was whimpering as he drew closer and closer to his peak, whispering their name reverently. The feedback over their bond was amazing, they could feel Eddie’s pleasure soon to shatter. They tasted Eddie’s open and wanting mouth, purring when he sucked eagerly on their tongue.

Eddie jolted and went still, his orgasm hitting him a moment later and that pleasure running over their bond. Eddie moaned around their tongue as he feverently stroked himself off to ride out the pleasure to its tailends. When he did, his hand slowly slid away and the man himself slumped in the bathtub.

They turned off the water for him before settling on his skin to keep his skin warm, letting him enjoy the sensations running over him.

“Baby… that was amazing,” Eddie panted.

They purred softly, moving across his skin softly.

**Because I love you.**

“I love you too, my love,” Eddie smiled. “Now… once I can feel my legs again how about some trashy TV shows and a piece of chocolate pie?”

They perked up and nuzzled up Eddie’s jaw while purring softly. Eddie just kissed their head and nuzzled back, the two of them content as could be.


End file.
